Unique
by Xmidnight-goddessX
Summary: after being isolated so long after the incident, she is found by her old comrades.
1. Chapter 1

Unique

**Beth: Yayes!! My first story. I hope the first chapter turns out well.**

**Dei: I bet it'll be crap,un.**

**Beth: ToT why are you being so mean Dei-kun?**

**Dei: cause I'm bored.**

**Beth: -pouts- Itachi!! Can you hurt Dei for me!! –Goes behind Itachi-**

**Itachi: -glares at Deidara-**

**Dei: o.o –hides-**

**Beth: yayes…now onto the story!! :3**

**Itachi: I'm not in this?**

**Beth: shush, you'll have your story. Either: Uchihacest, story w/Hinata, or a made up character of mine k?**

**Itachi: fine. –mumbles- freaking Sasuke gets the first story**

**Beth: -shoves cookie in Itachi's mouth- quiet**

_Okay, so this is a Sasuke story w/one of my characters that I made up, except for a few things. Okay, a few more things then the story k? Promise. This is set up where the rookie 9 are 18 and Neji's team is 19. Of course the sensei's are older and everything, so yeah. Sasuke has come back after killing Itachi. (hehe, Madara didn't get Sasuke) um I think that's all…I'll edit if I missed things…_

_I DO NOT own Naruto (that would be awesome though) or any video games (didn't want to say the name. I wanted it to be a surprise )_

This: _pie._ are thoughts

" bleh" talking

-hits person- is action (I may not use this too much though)

Regular is: describing bigger actions, surroundings, people, etc.

To the story.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Summary**: My life is rough and long because of what I am.Sasuke x OC story

?? p.o.v.

The smell of blood was in the air as I was consuming the animal I had just killed. Five years ago I would have hated eating animals raw. Guess you can't help that animal instinct if you're like me.

_Ha._

No one is like me.

Jealous.

That's what I was.

I missed living the simple life.

Hm, that sounds familiar. _Weird._

?? p.o.v.

_Our mission was to try and find her again. I hope we find her this time. It's been years since we've tried. And this time we have trackers with us._

A blonde, blue-eyed boy was dashing through the tree tops with his team, and other comrades.

"You sure you got a scent yet Kiba!?" the blonde boy yelled. " for the tenth time Naruto, YES I do."

The brunette named Kiba let out a frustrated sigh at Naruto's impatience.

_Man, Naruto really ticks me off sometimes_, Kiba thought.

Then a rather large dog next to Kiba barked and whined at Kiba. "What is it Akamaru?" said Kiba. The dog barks and takes a sharp right turn. "what is it Kiba?" a purple-haired girl softly said. " I think Akamaru's got a scent-wait -sniffs air- I smell animal blood; let's follow Akamaru everyone!" Naruto, the purpled-haired girl, and four other team members follow Akamaru and Kiba.

?? p.o.v.

I went to the river to rid myself of the blood covering me. I then went to a clean patch of grass and started to try and rub myself dry. It helps, but not much. I was about to launch myself into a sprint until I sensed something coming towards my location. I sniffed the air. It smelled like people-wait, they're traveling to fast. Ninjas. Great, there goes my day. I sniffed the air again to see which way they were coming from, and then got into a sprint the opposite direction

3rd person p.o.v. (I think that's it, correct me if I'm wrong)

A wolf ran into the forest heading west away from the supposed danger. The forest was in blurs as the wolf sped and weaved through the forest, trying to loose the group following her.

It wasn't any good. She would go faster if she had the time, but she had to stick with what she was right now. The wolf sensed the group closing in on her, and started to run ahead of her to close the running wolf off.

She stopped to see what these people wanted. Though she had a small idea of who they would be, but who knows.

Several people came out of the trees and jumped into the clearing the wolf had stopped in.

The wolf froze where she stood, in shock. She had not seen these people in years. She was now stressed and having an internal battle in her. Leave, or stay?

_This is a tough decision, wait, did one of them say something?_

"Ammy? Is that you? Please come back to Konoha, we all miss you", said the blonde.

_He's talking to me..? Wait, is he… !! Naruto!?_

The wolf then sat down and looked at Naruto. "do you remember us?" said Naruto. The wolf slowly nodded her head, as if she wasn't totally sure. Naruto stepped closer to the wolf and stuck his hand out. The wolf cocked her head to the right wondering what he was doing. "Oh, sorry, forgot that you're not exactly a wolf; so, will you come back with us?" said Naruto. The wolf blinked, then took a look at who else came with the boy. She scanned her eyes and saw a brunette with a dog.

_The dog seems familiar._

She scanned the area more and saw a shy looking girl with purple hair and light lavender eyes dressed in purple attire. Then she saw a boy that was covered head to toe except for part of his face. It looked like he had dark hair. She continued looking and saw a girl with pink hair, an older man with gray swept hair, then a boy with raven dark hair.

"please, come back Ammy" Naruto said, "come on guys, help me convince her to come". "Naruto, our mission is to bring her back; convincing or by force. It doesn't matter" said the older man.

The wolf hesitates while walking forward at the mention of getting her by force, but shook it off. Ammy walked up to the boy and nudged his hand. Naruto showed a big, wide smile, " I'm glad you decided to come on your own, Ammy". Ammy looked around, then back at Naruto, wondering what's going to happen now. "well, mission accomplished then, let's head back to Konoha" stated the older man. "you can run next to me, or Akamaru if you like, Ammy" said Naruto as he jumped off. Ammy decided to stick next to Naruto since she couldn't exactly remember the others.

Some hours later….

Before night fell, they stopped running, and started walking on a path. Soon Ammy saw giant gates with symbols on them, and giant walls. The group was at the entrance when they were greeted by two men.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Yeah, I know, short. It's only 3 pages and a bit on the 4th page.

A bit of a cliffhanger, but I know most of you naruto fans know what's gonna be happening for a while.

WOOH!! My first file submitted.

Please comment/review, it would really help since this is my first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot! **

**New chapter. I decided as long as I get 1 review, then I would continue the story. I'm just excited that someone read it. But after this chapter I hope I get more reviews. **

**On with the story!**

The group walked up to the gates and was greeted by two men.

"hey Kakashi! What took ya so long?" said a man with spikey hair.

"hey, she's been missing for years, and they got lucky for finding her so close to the Land of Fire," exclaimed the other man.

"Can you guys ever be quiet?" Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"Do you remember who they are Ammy?" said Naruto.

Ammy shakes her head no. the two guys did an anime fall. "seriously?!? Don't you remember us during the chunin exams?"

Ammy stares blankly at them, and then starts walking into the village. The two chunin known as Izumo and Kotetsu sigh and sit back down at their station. "hey Ammy! Wait for me!" Naruto follows the wolf into the village. Kakashi sighs yet again, and follows them also, but then he turns around and addresses the other chunin.

"you all can go now, or come with us, it doesn't matter".

"I'll come Kakashi-sensei, what about you guys?" stated Sakura.

"me and Akamaru are gonna go home; let's go boy!" Kiba yelled. The two ran off towards home, probably to eat.

Kakashi had gotten tired of waiting and started walking slowly towards the hokage's building, trailing Naruto and Ammy. Shino and Hinata had left also to go train, or go home. Then the two raven headed boys stood there.

"um..what about you two?" asked Sakura.

Sai looked at her and smiled, "I'll come along".

"okay", said Sakura.

"I guess I'll come too", mumbled Sasuke.

"alright, let's go," said Sakura

The three start walking and follow Kakashi to the hokage's building.

At the Hokages office….

The six of them enter the hokage room and bow…except for Ammy of course.

"ah, so you're finally here; good." said a woman dressed in green a green jacket, a gray short-sleeved kimono shirt, and blue ninja pants. She had blonde hair pulled into two low pig-tails, and had glowing golden eyes. She smiles and looks around for the person they were supposed to find. She then gets a puzzled face on. "where's the person you were supposed to bring back?"

"she's right here, hokage-sama", said Kakashi, pointing to the wolf with pure white coat with strange red markings. The hokage blinks, "you're telling me this is the GIRL you're supposed to get? You guys should have told me she was in a wolf form or something."

The wolf then starts to growl at the hokage.

"Ammy! Shush!" said Sakura.

"Ammy, change into your real form already", stated Kakashi. The wolf looks at Kakashi and 'sighs', then a bright light shines and blinds the other shinobi. The light subsides and some of the shinobi gasp in awe of the kunoichi standing there.

The kunoichi had long pure white flowing hair that was tied at the very end. She wore a white and red Kimono and a crystal blue necklace. She had an angelic face with red markings on her face. She had deep red eyes to go along with the red markings. And in the midst of her white hair sprouted two small, sleek wolf ears.

'Ammy' blinks and looks around at the others.

"NYAH! Ammy you're so pretty! I haven't seen you in forever!!" Naruto exclaims and glomps the wolf-like girl.

Ammy yelps and falls with Naruto on top of her.

"ggrrr!!! Naruto get off of her!" Sakura grabs Naruto and throws him out of the Hokage's office.

"S-sakura-chan…so mean…" Naruto lays there, his eyes spinning.

"t-thank you S-sakura." Ammy stands back up and brushes herself off.

"we haven't heard your voice for years Ammy", stated Kakashi.

Sakura smiles, "you have such a beautiful voice."

Sai looks at Sakura, "yeah, it's a lot better than your bitchy voice", he then smiles.

_That was NOT a good idea Sai_, thought Kakashi and Tsunade.

Sakura turns and looks angrily at Sai and cracks her knuckles.

"BEFORE you pummel Sai, take it outside before my office gets wrecked" Tsunade said. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "kakashi, I want to discuss some things with you. Everyone else can leave. Guide Ammy to her house, and show her around the village again, understood?"

"hai!" team seven said as they walked out with Ammy.

As soon as they got out Sakura went and punched Sai in the face.

Sai fell, "it was worth it".

Sasuke scowls at his teammates and starts walking away. (he'll be in it more later.)

"ALRIGHT! Let's go around town and get your memory jogging!" the blonde wrapped his arm around the fragile girl's shoulder and started walking….well…dragging the girl more like it.

…during the…tour…of Konoha… (idk)

"alright, now to re-introduce you to the most famous ramen serving place ever!", Naruto yelled and pushed Ammy in-front of a small, cozy looking ramen restaurant with a sign saying: "Ichiraku Ramen"

"so, do you remember it?", Naruto and Sakura stared at Ammy while Sai just stood there looking happy-go-lucky.

"um…no", Ammy tilted her head and just stared at Naruto.

"alright, how about we have some of their ramen, maybe that'll help your memory a bit; plus it's also lunch time!", Naruto pushed Ammy into the small ramen bar. _Oh boy, having a lunch date with Sakura and Ammy. If Sai wasn't here, then it would have been perfect._

"What are you smiling about Naruto?" Sakura growled and cracked her knuckles.

"n-nothing Sakura-chan" –sweatdrop-

"take it easy on him, Sakura; he is treating us", Ammy said with a wry smile. Ammy lifts up the store curtain and enters, " Ohayo!" She waves and sits down.

Behind the counter were two people; an older man, and a young woman. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! What would you like?" The older man smiles, and then notices Naruto. "hey, my favorite customer, Naruto; are you treating all of them?" he gestures towards Ammy, Sakura and Sai.

"well…I think just the girls" Naruto whispers secretly. Suddenly Naruto gets wacked in the head by a pan.

"Ayame dear, don't hurt the customers please", the old man sweat drops.

"Sorry dad, but Naruto should treat ALL of them", Ayame smiled sweetly towards the group besides Naruto who was on the ground again.

"Anyway, you're a new customer, correct…?" indicated the man.

"no, actually, I've eaten here I think", Ammy squinted her eyes in thought. The old man looks at her face closer.

"ah!! Is it really you? you've come back Ammy! Okay, instead of Naruto treating, the first two bowls are on the house in celebration of Ammy's return!" the old man shouted and went to make the ramen.

"hm, though, I don't remember your names…", she pointed at the two who were working.

"well, my name is Teuchi, and this is my daughter Ayame; we're glad that you just recognized us at least", he turns around and gets back to preparing the ramen. Ayame bows to them, and continues her work too.

The other ninjas then sit down and start chatting.

"so, Ammy, what nickname would you like to be called by?" Sai 'smiled' at Ammy waiting for her answer.

Ammy blinks, "um, Ammy is just fine"

"what about beautiful?"

_You shouldn't have said that Sai_. Naruto sweat drops and waits for his ramen.

Sai was sitting next to Naruto, until he got punched by Sakura. He landed just outside the stand. _Why was she angry?_ Sai thought as he stood up and sat back down. Sakura had an anger mark, and huffed. Then she turned to Ammy and started chatting with her.

"alright, the special ramen is done, enjoy!" Teuchi sets down the big special bowls of ramen in-front of the ninjas.

"thank you! Itadakimasu!" the ninjas said as then snapped their chopsticks and chowed down.

……..

By the time they were done it was around 1 in the afternoon.

"so, are we gonna see my house yet? I'd like to know where I live." Ammy rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

"yeah, sure, we'll show you where it is, then we'll go to the training ground and see if anyone is there", Naruto then grabbed Ammy's hand again and started walking to where her house is.

About ten or so minutes later they stop in-front of a good sized compound. They enter and guide Ammy towards her house. They stop in-front of a two story house. There were also multiple buildings connecting to the house from the back.

"Is that house, or areas, actually mine?" Ammy pointed at the nice house.

The house's trim was a deep red, and the wood was painted white. In the front yard was a white cherry blossom tree that was taller than the house. The grass was emerald green and smelled fresh; it must have been cut recently. And there was a garden filled with yellow, and deep red roses, white and yellow tiger lilies, a variety of snap dragons, bright yellow daffodils, and various filler flowers and plants. The garden was in-front of a large window of the house. There was a small porch in-front of the house with a small table and two chairs.

Ammy stood there in shock, "um, I'll come back later, and check the place out, let's go", Ammy turned around and started walking. The others follow her out, and then lead her to the usual training grounds.

"Well, this is Team 7's training ground!" Naruto shouted happily and ran towards the three tree stumps.

"Those bring back memories", Sakura touches one of the stumps and smiles. "I'm glad we got Sasuke back, it's been less gloomy without him"

"He's still quiet, I don't think he changed much", Naruto huffs thinking about his old teammate.

"He…left…?" Ammy tilted her head and looked at Naruto and Sakura. _I went 'missing' before the chunnin exams, but I wouldn't have the guts to tell them the real truth why I was gone._

"oh, right, you were captured on the way back from the Water country from the mission with Zabuza and Haku", Sakura walked towards Ammy, and sat down. Ammy sat down to listen about why Sasuke left. Naruto and Sai came and sat next to the girls and waited quietly.

Sakura started, "well, during the second part of the chunin exams, Sasuke had gotten the cursed seal put on him by Orochimaru; everything pretty much went down hill from there. Sasuke had to battle Sabuko no Gaara in the finals, and then the village was under attack by Orochimaru and the Sand village"

"The sand village attacked us?" Ammy interrupted.

"yeah, but they were tricked and their Kazekage was killed", Naruto put in.

"Our hokage, the 3rd, was battling Orochimaru the whole time. Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, and I were battling Gaara and his siblings. Naruto had gotten through to Gaara during their battle, and now our villages are on good terms with them. Though, the battle with the 3rd and Orochimaru didn't end so well; the third was killed and Orochimaru escaped; for now. Soon after that we had to pick a new hokage; Naruto, do you want to talk about this part?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, Jiraiya and I went on a little training trip; it was also a trip to find granny Tsuande, but we encountered some unexpected people on the way. While I was TRAINING and Jiraiya was out flirting with a chick, two Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki, came to try and take me. Um, you know why, right?" Naruto looked at Ammy seriously.

"Oh, you mean the fox, right? I knew because of my abilities. I'm glad that you've fought this whole time, helping people, and doing your best to keep the village, your friends, and yourself safe, Naruto. I hope you continue doing this", Ammy smiles at Naruto.

"Arigato, Ammy", he sighs and continues, " so,-

__________

**And that's where I'm stopping. ^_^ I hope you all think this chapter's alright. Please review! w**


End file.
